For Life
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: People of Risenburg going to buil new memorial. В Ризенбурге открывают новый мемориал.


1.

- Эй, ты, алхимик, в жопе финик! – Берт стоял, подбоченясь, ноги широко расставлены, этакий хозяин жизни.

Народ потихонечку подтягивался, предвкушая развлечение.

Дразнить Эда – одно удовольствие. Он заводился с пол-оборота, краснел, бледнел и абсолютно терял голову. Эд был опасен – совершенно слетая с катушек, мог врезать всем, что подвернётся под руку. Но и слеп, как разъяренный бык. Шаг в сторону, подножка, и вот уже можно макать врага лицом в лужу, придерживая за косичку. Из-под сидящего верхом Берта ему ни за что не выбраться, не та весовая категория.

Учителей бояться не стоило. Эд сам тот ещё паинька, был занят на уроках своими мыслями, а уж сколько раз мел испарялся в руках учителя, доска покрывалась чем-то мерзким, а тряпка, при попытке всё это оттереть, взрывалась, стоило кому-то встать не с той ноги… Хорошо, что в драке Эд не пользовался алхимией. И считал себя выше мести. Нет, опасаться надо было младшего братика, тихони Альфонса, вот у кого рука тяжёлая. Тот сейчас беседовал с учителем – надо учителю что-то от Ала к празднику. Эд мог бы подождать под дверью класса, знал, что сейчас будет, но упрямо вышел во двор. Чтобы никто не думал, что он трусит. Он каждый раз, дурачок, надеялся на победу. И опять пускал пузыри.

- Девчонка! Малявка! Поучись у брата драться! В кого ты такой слабак? У вас обоих хоть один папаша?

«Нагуляла» - так шёпотом говорила мать Берта соседке. В городе полно безотцовщины, но одно дело война, а другое…

Эд вдруг с бешеным ревом стряхнул Берта, опрокинул и вцепился ногтями обидчику в лицо. Ну, точно, как девчонка.

Резкий свист – это предупреждение, что идёт Альфонс. Пора смываться. Ни догонять, ни мстить «младший братик» не будет – Эд из гордости не позволит.

- Тебя даже в школу за ручку водят, одного-то не пустили, - Берт на бегу обернулся и показал язык: братья-погодки сидели в одном классе за одной партой.

Оглянувшись ещё раз, Берт увидел, что Альфонс вынул брата из лужи, и тот, громко бранясь, рисует, размазывая грязь, на своей курточке странный знак. Дурацкий способ привести одежду в относительный порядок…

2.

Потом у братьев умерла мать, и они куда-то уехали. Кажется, на юг. Должно быть, к родственникам. Весной, не закончив второго класса. И как в воду канули, разве что однажды Берт подслушал разговор в учительской. Математичка сердито сказала физруку, что «этот малолетний бандит доигрался со своей алхимией. Покалечил себя и брата, руки-ноги, говорят, ему поотрывало». – «Ну, - возразил физрук, - пока у него цела голова, мы не можем чувствовать себя в достаточной безопасности». – «Как вы можете шутить такими вещами? Впрочем, это был вопрос времени…»

«Мой братик – гений!» - так с придыханием говорил Альфонс. А зря.

3.

- Господин мэр, едут!

Бертран Смит, немолодой тучный человек, утёр багровую лысину платком. Всё-таки фюрер не каждый день навещает их город.

С тех пор, как фюрер Мустанг у власти, не было ни одной войны, без малого, лет двадцать уже. Зато парады, награды, смотры, как будто армия для этого нужна. Теперь вот откопали очередного героя и собираются ему памятник поставить на родине. Будто городу деньги тратить не на что. Альфонс Элрик. Погиб при исполнении особого задания. Настолько особого, что на десять лет этот факт похоронили под грифом «секретно».

Нашли, кому памятник ставить. Смит искренне считал всех военных профессиональными убийцами. Что, в Ризенбурге мало других героев? Госпожа Рокбелл, вон она, в первом ряду почётных гостей, член городского попечительского совета, владелица крупной мастерской автопротезов и лучшей больницы в городе, - сколько жизней спасла. Господин Мейсон, «господин строительство», поднимал город из руин, а кто его разрушил? Даже Покосьев, музыкант известный, и то больше заслужил славу, чем любой из этих вояк.

Для памятника выбрали странное место – отнюдь не в центре города, на задворках мастерской Рокбелл. Долгие годы хозяйка почему-то не трогала этот пустырь, обнесенный забором, а сейчас вот согласилась вдруг. Ещё бы, сам фюрер…

Вот и прибыли чудаки из столицы. Позвонили, назначили место и время, всего за два дня до мероприятия. Надо будет сказать речь, а о чём? За пару дней, да ещё при такой секретности, референт нарыл всего пару строчек: имя, даты жизни, звание, род войск. Госалхимик. Ещё хуже, чем просто военный.

Забор убрали, и открылся покрытый тёмным от дождей бурьяном пустырь, с остатками какого-то строения посередине, с облетевшей кривой яблоней: запустение во всей своей осенней неприглядности.

Почти весь город сбежался: событий здесь немного. А на что тут смотреть? На фюрера? На закладку основания?

Подъехал фюрерский кортеж, и все замерли: мёрзнущие школьники в белых гольфах, солдаты с почётным венком, полицейские в оцеплении, больные в окнах госпиталя при мастерской Рокбелл, горожане – простые и почётные…

Из главной машины вышел фюрер, галантно подал руку, помогая немолодой светловолосой даме, первой леди. С переднего сиденья выбрался офицер алхимической службы, судя по нашивкам. Бригадный генерал, только какой-то несолидный, маленький и шустрый. Шасть – только метнулась в воздухе косичка, да звякнули медали. Столичные шишки поздоровались с народом. По очереди поприветствовали рукопожатием господина мэра и почётных граждан. Дружески обнялись с госпожой Рокбелл, это мэр отметил, несмотря на волнение. И ещё – пожимая руку алхимику, он почувствовал под белой перчаткой холодный металл. Вот, наверно, что их связывает.

Фюрер, наконец, кивнул, и церемония началась.

Маленький алхимик выступил вперёд и заговорил, спокойно, не напрягаясь, но легко покрывая шум толпы. А ведь мы с ним ровесники, подумал Смит. И этот… Элрик… (Знакомая фамилия. Родственник Рокбелл со стороны матери?) тоже… Не помню, хоть тресни, а ведь городок-то маленький, все на виду.

Однако же, голос у него! И откуда что берётся? Или это тоже алхимия?

- Мой брат был великим человеком. Я сожалею, что до сих пор не могу рассказать полной правды обо всём, что он сделал для своей страны, для всех нас. Слишком многие хотят повторить то, против чего он боролся, использовать знания и силу во зло. Альфонс служил обыкновенным людям, отдал им годы упорного труда и самую жизнь. Я хочу, чтобы этот памятник служил напоминанием: алхимия – для людей. Она служит жизни. Прошу вас – разбейте здесь парк. В память о брате. Во имя жизни.

Голос у него задрожал - и военный нахмурился, сжал губы, не выронил ни слезинки.

Он вдруг, не щадя парадного мундира, быстро встал на колени, соединил руки, коснулся земли, - молился, что ли?

Пустырь преобразился. Под треск синих искр по нему побежали, обрастая лавочками и фонарями, мощёные дорожки. Рыхлая земля обозначила будущие рощицы и клумбы. В дальнем конце возник маленький, пока ещё совсем не таинственный прудик, которому в будущем предстояло выслушать немало признаний. А в том месте, где раньше были руины, появился памятник. Совсем не героический. Большеглазый мальчик с котёнком на руках.

Всё смешалось. Солдаты с венком и дети с цветами одновременно двинулись к новому монументу, чуть не налетев друг на друга. Толпа бурлила, еле сдерживаемая оцеплением. За наскоро сколоченной трибуной, которой так никто и не воспользовался, упираясь лбом в плечо заплаканной госпожи Рокбелл, маленький алхимик вздрагивал спиной так, что прыгала косичка. Стоящий рядом фюрер что-то строго ему выговаривал. Плохо натянутая ткань на трибуне хлопала, словно герою салютовали из пушки.

Вместо того, чтобы навести, наконец, порядок, мэр утирал лицо клетчатым платком, уже минут пять повторяя:

- Вот те раз… вот те раз…


End file.
